A centrifugal clutch is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,849. Centrifugal clutches of this kind especially connect drive motor and tool in handheld work apparatus and especially portable work apparatus such as motor-driven chain saws, brushcutters, cutoff machines or the like.
It has been shown that wear can occur at the holders during operation of the centrifugal clutch with these holders axially securing the centrifugal weights in the axial direction.